My Little Christmas Miracle
by ouatevilregal8
Summary: A Regina and little Henry Christmas drabble. Decorating the tree, baking cookies and family moments. Regina/Henry.


**A/N: A little RegalBeliever (Regina/Henry) Christmas drabble to celebrate the holidays. Please review and let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Santa Claus is Coming to Town_ was playing on the old radio; a warm fire roared in the living room; the smell of baking cookies wafted through the air from the kitchen. Placing a bright red apple ornament upon a dark green branch, she smiled at the sight before her. It was beautiful: a six foot douglas fir covered in white lights and all sorts of ornaments from snow flakes, to classic glass orbs, to hand-made ones crafted by mother and son.

"Mommy!" She turned at the sound of pitter-pattering little feet on the wooden floors. She scooped the young 5-year-old boy in her arms as he ran to her with a grin from ear to ear. He hugged his arms around her tight. Looking at her with utter excitement, he said in almost a whisper, "Cookies," dragging out the "S" sound as he bumped his forehead unto hers and stared deeply into her eyes.

She giggled softly and booped his nose with the tip of her finger before answering him, "Not yet. Ten more minutes and then they will be done."

"Then what do we do 'til then?" He asked curiously in his squeaky little voice.

"Well," Regina glanced down at the box before her on the coffee table, "we still have a few ornaments left that need a home on the tree." She looked to the boy whose eyes widened.

"We do?!" He wiggled in her arms excitedly. "Can I do it?"

"Of course you can." She smirked as she set her son down.

He peaked into the box curiously and pulled a small ornament out. He stared at it intensely before speaking. "It has a pitchur," he slurred as he turned to his mother to show her.

She, now sitting on the floor by the fire, nodded her head and smiled. She put her arm around his little waist and held him close as he showed the snow globe ornament with a small picture inside of it. She rubbed her hand along his back feeling the soft texture of his red flannel reindeer onesie. Taking the ornament and shaking it gently, they watched the snow through the globe. She asked him, "Who do you think is in the snow globe?"

He squinted his eyes and peered in the winter wonderland of the small ornament. A smile appeared upon his lips as he looked to his mother and answered, "It's us!"

"That it is." She laughed.

"Me and Mommy when I was a baby."

"Mhmm." She nodded. "It was our first Christmas together."

"What'd you ask from Santa?" He looked to her curiously.

"Nothing." She raised her brow and smiled at him. She watched as his own brow furrowed in confusion. "He had already brought me the one thing I had wanted most."

"What?" His voice squeaked as his curiosity peaked his interest.

"_You," _she replied as she booped his nose again and laughed. "I couldn't have asked for anything more." She watched the smiled on his face grow. "Go ahead." She gave him a little nudge on his back. Stepping over to the tree, he reached up high trying to place it onto one of the empty branches. He made little exaggerated noises as he reached as best he could. She giggled before getting to her feet and walking over. "What's the matter?"

"I wanna put it there," he pointed to the exact spot, almost at the top of the tree and directly below the glowing star. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground by his mother. He reached forward, placed the snow globe ornament right where he had wanted it and smiled as Regina turned him around to rest him upon her hip. He whispered to her, "So Santa can see."

"Sweetie, why do you want _him_ to see it?" She asked glancing up at it.

"So he knows."

"Knows what?"

"How happy he made you. When he gived me to you as your present. You're happy, right Mommy?"

She smiled, trying to hide how her eyes were beginning to water from this sweet little treasure she possessed. "I am the happiest I could ever be and so much more," she whispered before kissing his cheek and hugging him as tight as possible.

"Good a'cause I love you a lot," he replied with his bright smile and those mesmerizing little eyes. Before she could respond with an _I love you_ _too_, a light ding coming from the kitchen caused the boy to jump up. "Cookies!" He exclaimed happily. He wiggled his way out of her arms as he continuously yelled out, "Cookies, cookies, cookies," and ran into the kitchen as fast as he could. "Come'n, Mommy!"

She smiled as she walked slowly behind him towards the kitchen. It was true; she was the happiest she could have ever been. And it was because she had him. Her little angel, her little boy, her _little prince._ He loved her; he believed in her when no one else did. He was truly everything.

* * *

**Happy Holidays! 3**


End file.
